Batman And Robin: A New Hero
by DC The Jay
Summary: When trouble arises in gotham city, Batman and Robin may have to bite off more than they can chew. Luckily, a new hero from Bludhaven arises to help the dynamic duo with their fight for Justice. (Note From The Author: This is based on the 1960's version, but it may have some more recent references. Sorry if it confuses anybody, just thought i'd let you all know.)


Batman and Robin: A New Hero

Based on the 1960's Batman Classic.

Chapter One

Bludhaven... All was quiet... Or was it? CRASH! An alarm bell rang, sirens wailed, and five shadow- clad figures snuck into an alley.

Ten minutes later... RIIIIINNNNNGGGG! Commissioner James Gordon awoke with a start to the sound of a ringing phone. He rushed over. "Yes?" ...a long pause... "I'm shocked! And there? Really?... No... I don't think I've gotten a call from Arkham Asylum... No. Not one call about escapees." Another long pause, and a grim look settled over the Commissioner's face. "Yes. Send her over right away. Batman and Robin may need her help."

At Wayne Manor... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bruce Wayne and his teenage ward, Dick Grayson, were sitting in their study when they heard the Batphone ringing. Bruce, also Batman, rushed over to the phone. "Yes, Commissioner?" A pause, and Batman turned to Dick, who is also Robin. "One moment, please, Commissioner."

"What is it, Batman? What did the commissioner say? Who is it this time?" Robin asked.

"He only said to be there right away, and that we may have more than one villain to deal with," Batman answered. He turned back to the phone, and after saying goodbye to the commissioner, he turned a secret knob. "To the Batmobile!"

Fifteen Minutes Later... The doors to the commissioner's office flung open, and Batman and Robin stopped dead when they saw who else was in the office with Commissioner Gordon.

"Ah. Batman! Robin! Here's the hero I want you to meet. Her name is Jay. She was sent to Gotham City by my friend, Mr. D. S. Trukshun, who is the commissioner in Bludhaven!"

She was clad in blue and black, with a feathered mask and a sleek black bow strung across her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel, and though they were warm, Batman thought he saw a trace of ferocity, and... was he mistaken, or was this new heroine staring at Robin?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jay." He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it with a strong grip.

"No, Batman, the pleasure is all mine. And this must be Robin!"

Robin gulped. "N-nice to meet you, Jay." He shook her hand. It was obvious to Batman that his young partner was taken with this strikingly beautiful young lady, and she was just as fond of him as Robin was of her!

The commissioner cleared his throat. "Now that we have all been introduced, we have the matter of this strange criminal breakout at Arkham Asylum to deal with. Jay, will you please tell the Dynamic Duo what you saw?"

"Yes sir!" she saluted. " There have been sightings of some of the criminals from Arkham Asylum in Bludhaven lately, along with the usual robbers and things. They really stand out compared to the crooks at my hometown, so it wasn't hard to track them down."

Commissioner Gordon tuned to Jay when he was sure that she was done talking."Now, Jay, I am sure you have friends here in Gotham?"

"No sir. My only companion since the death of my parents eight years ago was a falcon named Dash. I rescued him when he was just an egg, so he was like the little brother that I never had, but he died in a fire." She looked down at her boots.

Robin looked shocked. "I don't mean to pry–"

"What happened to my parents?" Jay looked up, and her eyes were watery. " Can you three keep a secret?" They all nodded, aware that Jay was about to share something worth listening to. " My parents' death story started when the art museum opened in Bludhaven. As you know, this was a big deal at the time, because our city isn't all that famous for it's decor. My father was the owner of the museum. The real reason for the opening of said museum was to protect my father's newest painting that he bought from the great Italian artist, Perizziono Del Cravano, himself, called 'A Blue Jay in the Sky' which was to be unveiled the following day. My father thought that it would be safer to keep the painting in our house until the unveiling, but, that night an art thief known as Freakface came in and took the painting, killing my parents in the process." Tears were streaming down her face now, but her voice was strong and unwavering. "I swore that I would never rest until I caught Freakface, training as hard as I could in strength, agility, chemistry, and archery to reach the goal that I had set for myself. I finally caught the crooked man who murdered my parents, sending him to jail. I became Bludhaven's new protector, and now that the streets are quiet except for a few stray cats and day-to-day small thieves, I came here to help with the criminal wave in Gotham."

The men looked at her with pity: Batman remembering how he became a crime-fighter with a similar backstory, Robin saddened because his parents, too, were murdered at the hand of a crook, and the commissioner remembering very many stories that came to him in the police department.

Back at the Batcave... "Robin, what are you doing?" Batman asked. "We're supposed to be looking for criminal activity, remember?"

" I remember, Batman," Robin said sheepishly, looking up from the Batcomputer. "I just wanted to look up who Freakface is and his criminal activity in the past. I want to find out more about the man who murdered Jay's parents," Robin replied. Secretly, though, he really wanted to find out more about the beautiful young lady he had fallen for.

" That's kind of you, Robin, but I think we can worry about that later. Right now we have to see if we can find Catwoman. I heard she's stealing a solid- gold replica of the sphinx in the Gotham Museum."

Meanwhile, at the Gotham City Museum... Catwoman stood in the Egyptian area of the museum, staring at a solid- gold, jewel-encrusted replica if the sphinx. "Isn't it beautiful?" Catwoman asked her henchman.

"Sure is, Catwoman, but, uh, how exactly is this all a part if the big plan with all of the other supervillains?" the tallest of her four henchmen asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Dashivel, you do know that the other villains lack one thing: charm, which is why they need me. I can scratch my way into any man's heart, especially Batman's. They are letting me do this because I asked and they can't say no or else I'll leave the team." Catwoman replied, with a Cheshire-like grin. Just then, the doors to the exhibit burst open with a bang, and in charged Batman and Robin.

"Stop right there, Catwoman!" Batman said.

"Well, hello to you too, Batman." Catwoman's voice was a low purr, not unlike the contented, proud purr of a cat who was just about to bite into a juicy mouse. "It's nice to see you! Dashivel, Marlo, Richie, get 'em." The three thugs advanced, but before they got more than a few steps, a punching-glove arrow hit Dashivel in the face (which was sure to result in a black eye later), a knockout powder arrow hit Richie and he collapsed, and two full-on arrows pinned Marlo to a pillar by the sleeves. Catwoman shrieked. "What was that?!"

Jay, who had entered unnoticed during the conversation, stepped out from behind a replica of a sarcophagus.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Catwoman, but I can't have you hurting the Dynamic Duo, now can I?" She said with a smug grin.

"Jay! When did you get here?" Robin asked with surprise.

"Hmm, about two seconds ago. I heard that Catwoman was going to rob the Gotham Museum, so I came over as fast as I could. I figured you guys needed hel–" BANG! Jay crumpled, crying out in pain, eyes closed before she hit the ground. Robin ran over to her.

"Jay! Say something!" Robin said in a panicked voice, seeing the pool of blood starting to develop near Jay's stomach. He looked at Marlo with a ferocious glare, noticed the gun in his hand, and without warning, kicked his legs out from underneath him. "You monster!" Robin's voice was filled with rage, and, just as he was about to give a severe blow to Marlo's head, a slight noise stopped his hand from descending,

"Unh. Ow." Jay groaned pitifully.

"Robin, take her to the Batmobile before she loses any more blood. I'll take care of them."

"Ok, Batman," Robin said, reluctantly rising from where Marlo was, kicking him hard in the side for good measure (Breaking one of Marlo's ribs in the process), and then picked Jay up like she weighed no more than a bag of feathers. He ran out the door to museum to the Batmobile and laid her gently in the back, wrapping up her wound with his cape. The blood from her bullet wound immediately started turning the bright yellow cloth blood red. "It'll be alright Jay," he said, more for himself than for her. He winced, obviously concerned and slightly panicked. Batman came running out, about three tense minutes later, panting.

"I called the Police after I netted them and took away Marlo's gun. They'll be here in just a moment. How's she doing?"

"She's in a critical condition, Batman. I don't know how much time is left for her." Robin said with growing anxiety.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll get her to the Batcave in time to get that bullet out from her stomach and patch her up." Batman said, putting a gentle, reassuring hand on his young protege's shoulder. "She should be fine."

Five minutes later... The Batmobile pulled into the Batcave with ease. Batman jumped out of the sleek black car. "Robin, clear off the lab table. We need to get this bullet out of her as fast as possible."

"Alright, Batman. Are you sure you can get it out?"

"Yes, Robin. Quite sure."

Twenty Minutes Later... Robin was pacing back and forth, almost wearing a rut in the floor. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, Robin. I think she's waking up now."

"Unh." Jay moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. " Batman? Robin?Are you here?"

"We're here Jay." Robin said in a gentle voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good. I am in major pain. It feels like someone punched me in the stomach with an iron boxing glove over and over." She looked at the white bandages covering her stomach and nearly fainted again at the sight of the one red spot where the bullet had entered her body.

"Yeah. That's the feeling that you get after you get shot in the stomach," Robin said with a relieved smile. "Besides that, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine" Jay said as she swung her legs over the edge of the table. "Really." She tried to stand up, but fell back, weak from blood loss. Robin caught her before she hit the floor and gently laid her back on the table.

"Maybe now is not the time to test your strength, Jay." Batman said gently. "I'm going to spray you with bat gas so that you can rest, ok?"

"Fine with me, Batman. Just make it quick please, this pain is becoming unbearable." Jay said weakly. Batman took out an aerosol can from his utility belt and uncapped it. He then sprayed it near Jay's face, whose eyes immediately began to droop."Thanks." Jay said, sighing. Her voice dwindled off into nothingness.

"She's pretty when she's asleep." Robin said with a sigh.

"Robin? Do you have a crush on this girl?" Batman said in a teasing way.

"Who, Me? Pfft, no. I was simply making a comment. Holy romance, Batman, I'm too old for that stuff, and you know it!" Robin said, though Batman could tell it was a lie.

"It's Ok, Robin. She's a good girl, and she's just your type. I think it's wonderful that you like her so much." Batman said in a gentle voice with an edge of laughter to it. "I just don't know how she's going to do."


End file.
